What Happened That Night
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: The guys get in an accident but secrets are about to surfaced. Will the guys be okay? What happened that night? And will things ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

James woked up. His head was hurting. He looked around but it only made his head hurt worse.

"Try and not move your head so much." A paramedic said.

A few hours

James was sitting on the hospital bed when a doctor walked in.

"You been released." A doctor said.

"Is my friends okay?" James asked.

"Mr. Mitchell is in a coma and Mr. Garcia is awake if you want to go see him." The doctor said.

"I want to go see Carlos." James said.

"Okay. I'll show you to his room." The doctor said.

"Wait, what about Kendll Knight?" James asked.

"We don't have a patient with that name." The doctor said.

"He was the one driving!" James yelled.

"You need to calm down." The doctor said. James followed the doctor to Carlos' room. James walked in and the doctor left.

"How you feeling?" James asked.

"My head hurts and my legs." Carlos said. "Is Logan and Kendall okay?"

"Logan's in a coma. They don't know when he'll wake up." James said.

"What about Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. He's not here." James said.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Carlos asked.

"The doctor said he wasn't here." James said.

"Then where is he?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." James said.

Cops was searching around the area.

"Found anything yet, Maury?" Jerry asked.

"No. Not yet." Maury said.

"How can he just disappeared?" Jerry said.

"I don't know. But he has to be somewhere." Maury said.

"He can't be far." Jerry said.

"Did they found Kendall yet?" Carlos asked.

"Not yet." James said.

"I hope he's okay." Carlos said.

"Me too." James said.

 **New story! Hoped u liked it.? Friday 29 I went to see Melanie Martinez live and it was the best night over! Where do you think Kendall is? Will the guys be okay? Will Kendall be found?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maury I found something." Jerry said.

"What is it?" Maury said.

"It's a person. They're still breathing." Jerry said.

James was in the waiting room. The doctors kicked him out of Carlos room. The doctors gave James some Ibuprofen for his head. After a few moments doctors rushed in with someone. James looked at the person.

"Kendall!" James said trying to follow the doctors.

"You can't go back there." A nurse said.

"Is he okay?" James said.

"I don't know." The nurse.

James was sitting in the waiting room when a doctor walked out.

"Kendall Knight." The doctor said.

"How is he?" James asked.

"He's going to be fine. He just had a few scratches." The doctor said.

 _Kendall was driving. James was in the passenger seat. Logan was behind James and Carlos was behind kendall. It was just a normal night for the boys until the car accident. Carlos and Logan were both asleep. James was messing with the radio and Kendall was driving. When all of a sudden the car crashed. James woked up a few moments._

 _"Guys." James said but there was no response from any of the guys. James tried to look around but his head hurt way too much. Last thing he knew before passing out was an paramedic putting him in an ambulance car._

A hour later

Kendall was released. He was sitting in the waiting room with James. Then James remember something about the accident.

"Why did you jumped out of the car?" James asked.

"What?" Kendall said.

"I remembered you jumping out of the car." James said. "Why?"

"I - I don't know." Kendall said.

"Your lying. I can tell when you're lying Kendall." James said.

"Okay. Fine. I jumped out of the car." Kendall said.

'Why?" James said.

Kendall didn't said anything. He just sat there quietly.

"Was you trying to kill yourself?" James asked.

Again Kendall didn't said anything he just looked down at the floor. It was silent between the two friends. Until a doctor came out. James looked at the doctor.

Kendall didn't hear a word the doctor said. He just contined looking down on the floor. He finally looked up from the floor and saw James was furious. Before he could even asked what was wrong. James began to speak.

"This is all your fault! He's dead because of you!" James said angry at Kendall.

"It's not my fault." Kendall said quiet but loud enough for James to hear.

"It's all your fault! If you didn't jumped out of the car then he would still be alive! You murdered our best friend. And I hate you." James said and walked away from Kendall.

Kendall just sat in the chair. He didn't mean for this to happen. He really didn't. Now James is mad at him and it is his fault. Kendall killed their best friend. He never wanted to hurt his friends. But he has to fucked everything up. He's such a fucked up. The guys would be so much better without him but he can't do anthing right.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who died? Should James be mad at Kendall? Next chapter you guys will know who died and you guys will see Gustavo and Kelly in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

James walked in Carlos room.

"How you feeling?" James asked.

"A little better. Did they find Kendall yet?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah they did." James said.

"Is he okay?" Carlos said.

"He's fine." James said. "He was released not too long ago."

"Have you visited Logan yet?" Carlos said.

"He's dead." James said.

"W - What?" Carlos said.

"It was Kendall's fault." James said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos said.

"Kendall was driving and he jumped out of the car before the car crashed." James said.

"Why would he do that?" Carlos said.

"I don't know but it's his fault Logan's dead." James said.

Kendall remained in the chair while James visited Carlos. He wanted to go see Carlos too but James was still mad at him. So he just in the chair. He just wamted to leave but the car was crashed. He looked in his pockets to look for his phone but it wasn't there. It must be on the side of the road somewhere.

Gustavo and Kelly walked in the hospital. Kelly was trying to get a hold of the boys but none of them answered. They was watching T.V. when they saw the boy's car that Gustavo brought for all of them. The car was in bad shape. Kelly tried again to call the boys but none of them answered. They arrived at the hospital and James was in the waiting room. He spotted them and told them Logan was dead and told them that Kendall was the cause of the accident.

Kendall watched from a distance. He saw Gustavo and Kelly walked in the hospital then James walked over to Gustavo and Kelly. Kendall really didn't know what they was talking about but James was probably telling Gustavo and Kelly that it was Kendall's fault.

James and Kendall was in Gustavo's car in the backseat. They sat in silence all the way to the Palmwoods. When they arrived there James got out shutting the car door in Kendall's face and headed back to 2J. Gustavo and Kelly didn't talked to Kendall either. James walked in 2J and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done showering, James got dressed and walked in the living room. Gustavo is suppose to come back in a couple hours so they can go back to the hospital.

A couple hours later they was back in the hospital. This time James glared at Kendall the whole ride while Kendall was looking down at the floor board. They got to the hospital and James, Gustavo, and Kelly went to see Carlos leaving Kendall in the waiting room. Kendall sat down. He wanted to go see Carlos but that won't happen.

Gustavo and Kelly left Carlos' room.

"The doctors said you can leave tomorrow." James said.

"I'm ready to leave now though." Carlos said.

"I know buddy but it's just one more day." James said. "How you feeling?"

"Much better but my legs still hurt a little bit." Carlos said.

James sat beside Kendall in the waiting room even though he didn't want to. Kendall sighed.

"Can you stop glaring at me?" Kendall said.

"This is all your fault." James said, glaring at Kendall.

"It was an accident." Kendall said.

"You killed Logan." James said.

"It was an accident." Kendall said.

Gustavo walked over.

"James, Logan's funeral will be Friday." Gustavo said and then walked away.

"Your not going." James said.

"What?" Kendall said.

"Your not going to Logan's funeral." James said.

"I'm one of his best friends. And he would of wanted all of his friends there." Kendall said.

"You killed him!" James said.

"It was an accident." Kendall said.

"Gustavo said they'll be security there and if you come you will get thrown out." James said and walked away.

Kendall watched James walked away. He never meant to hurt Logan. It was an accident.

 **Hoped u liked it. Was it an accident? Does Kendall have a right to be at Logan's funeral?**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday. The day of Logan's funeral. Kendall tried getting in but there was a guard who wouldn't let him in.

Kendall was in 2J. He wanted to go to Logan's funeral but the guard wouldn't let him. Said he wasn't on the list. Everyone ignored him when he walked in the Palmwoods. He went in 2J and sat on the orange couch.

"Hey Jerry. I found a phone." Maury said.

"Whose phone is it?" Jerry said.

"Not sure. It's smashed to bits." Maury said.

James and Carlos walked back in 2J and saw Kendall on the orange couch. They ignored him and went in their rooms.

Kendall sighed. He was bored flipping through the channels. He heard the door opened and it was James and Carlos who just ignored him. Kendall found a channel and sat the remote down on the coffee table.

James came out of his room and went in the living room. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and changed the channel.

"I was watching that." Kendall said.

James ignored him and flipped through the channels.

"Change it back." Kendall said.

"Shut up." James said and got his phone.

"Where did you get that phone?" Kendall asked.

"Gustavo brought us new phones since ours was destroyed in the crash." James said.

"He didn't gave me one." Kendall said.

"You killed Logan." James said.

James turned the T.V. up even though he wasn't watching it. Kendall got up and went in his room and sat on his bed.

Kendall was sitting on his bed. Maybe things would get better tomorrow morning?

The Next day Kendall got up from bed. He got no sleep last night. He went in the kitchen and poured a cup of water. After a little bit he walked over to Logan's room and opened the door. The room was spotless. Of course it was. Logan always had to had his room clean. The boys all had their own room. Kendall stepped in the room.

James got back from the studio discussing the future of Big Time Rush. Carlos was meeting with one of the Jennifers since they been dating for a while. James got back to 2J and looked over on the orange couch. Kendall wasn't there. He stopped when he noticed Logan's door was opened. It wasn't like that this morning. He looked inside and saw Kendall laying on Logan's bed. James was furious.

"What the hell are you in Logan's room?!" James yelled and stormed over and pushed Kendall out of Logan's bed.

"What the hell?" Kendall said, getting up from off the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here!" James said.

"I just came in here. I didn't messed his room up." Kendall said.

"You're not allowed in here!" James said.

"He was my best friend too! First I couldn't go to his funeral because the guard wouldn't let me in! And now you're kicking me out of his room? I didn't even touched anything in here!" Kendall yelled.

"Get out." James said.

Kendall sigh in frustration and left Logan's room.

"Get out." James said, walking out of Logan's room.

"I got out of Logan's room." Kendall said.

"Get out of the apartment." James said.

"What? You can't kicked me out. Where am I supposed to go?" Kendall said.

"I don't care. No one wants you here." James said pushing Kendall out of 2J and slamming the door in his face.

Kendall went in the elevator. A few people was in there and everyone was glaring at him when he stepped in. After the elevator reached the first door Kendall was the last to get out. He walked through the lobby and spotted Camille.

"Hey Camille." Kendall said. She ignored him and walked away. He sat down on the couch in the lobby. After a few seconds of sitting a gang of big guys came over.

"Get up." The tallest one said.

"There's other chairs you guys can sit in." Kendall said.

The tallest one which was a little bigger than Kendall, grabbed him by the collar and threw him off the couch. The rest of the guys joined in and starting to kick Kendall repeatly. People stood and watched. No one was helping Kendall. Mr. Bitters was even watching. After 10 minutes of the guys kicking Kendall. The tallest one picked him up and threw him out the Palmwoods, literally. Kendall laid on the sidewalk he was thrown on. But that didn't last. A couple people actually stepped on him. He had to literally crawl under a tree. No one was arond him which he was fine with. His whole body ached. He laid under the tree. Then he started to cry. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. But he was crying now. It started to pour down rain but Kendall didn't moved. It hurt too much to move anyway.

 **Hoped u liked it. Do you guys think it was right that Kendall couldn't go to Logan's funeral and get kicked out of 2J? Why do you guys think Kendall jumped out of the car while he was driving? Did he really meant to kill Logan?**


	5. Chapter 5

Jett was heading back home after doing a movie. He was only in a couple scenes. He heard what happened to Logan. He couldn't believe it. But he didn't know what else was going on at the Palmwoods. He got out of the limo and headed to the Palmwoods.

It was still pouring down rain. Kendall was still laying under the tree with his whole body aching. Some people saw him but no one stopped to check on him. He was shivering but he didn't know where else to go.

Jett was about to walked in the Palmwoods until he saw someone laying until the tree. He walked over to the person and noticed it was Kendall. He was confused. _Why was Kendall laying under a tree when it was pouring rain?_ Jett thought.

"Hey Kendork why are you laying on the ground when it's pouring down rain?" Jett asked. But Kendall didn't answered. Jett then noticed Kendall was shivering. "Hey, wake up." Jett said.

Kendall opened his eyes a little bit. He kept on hearing a voice but couldn't recongize who it was. Then he recongize who it was. It was . . . _Jett?_

"What do you want?" Kendall said.

"Maybe you should get out of the rain." Jett said.

"Why do you care?" Kendall said.

"Well you shouldn't be in the freezing rain. You could get sick." Jett said.

"Who cares if I get sick." Kendall said.

"Well your friends." Jett said.

"Yeah right." Kendall said.

"Did you guys got in a fight?" Jett asked.

"They kicked me out of the apartment because everyone is blaming me for killing Logan." Kendall said.

Jett was shocked. "You can stay at my place."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kendall asked.

"Because I know you would never actually hurt one of your friends." Jett said.

 _"What are you watching?" James asked, sitting next to Kendall._

 _"Just a movie." Kendall said._

 _"What movie?" James said._

 _"I don't know what's it called but it's about a man who jumps out of his car." Kendall said._

 _"Why?" James said._

 _"Because he wants to die. Because he feels like no one cares about him." Kendall said._

 _"Why would he jump out of the car though?" James said._

 _"I don't know. Maybe it's more interesting." Kendall said._

 _"Okay. Well, I'm going to bed. Aren't you coming?" James said._

 _"I will when this movie is over." Kendall said._

 _"Okay." James said and walked in his room._

 _Kendall grabbed the remote and rewind to the guy jumping out of his car at 7 times. He then got on his laptop and started to search interesting ways to kill yourself. After a hour or so looking, he turned the T.V. off and his laptop and headed to his room._

 _7 Weeks Later_

 _The guys had a day off. They decided to go on a joy ride. Kendall got in the driver's seat, James got in the passenger's seat, Logan sat behind James, and Carlos sat behind Kendall. Everything was fine. Logan and Carlos fell asleep. James was messing with the radio and Kendall kept on thinking about that movie where that man jumped out of the car._

 _James got done messing with the radio and looked up when he saw Kendall opening the driver's door._

 _"What are you doing?" James said._

 _Kendall didn't said anything. He had already unbuckle and next thing James knew Kendall jumpred out of the car. James grabbed the steering wheel but it was no use the car wrecked._

 _Logan woked up when he saw James was steering the wheel but he didn't saw Kendall in the driver's seat. But Logan could say anything the car wrecked._

 _Kendall landed in the grass. He looked at the car a couple feet away and got up and walked the opposite direction. But he only made it 20 feet away from the car when he passed out._

Jett and Kendall headed to Jett's apartment. Kendall was sitting on the couch. He couldn't get any of his stuff. He needed his laptop.

Carlos was pissed at Kendall for not going to Logan's funeral. James told him that Kendall didn't wanted to go then Kendall broke some of Logan's things in Logan's room.

James walked out of Logan's room, picking up some of Logan's broken stuff when he noticed Kendall's door was slightly opened. He opened it more and walked in there. He then noticed something odd. It was Kendall's laptop sticking under his pillow. He got it and opened and noticed it was on a page. _Interesting ways to kill yourself._

 **Hoped u liked it. Did Kendall really mean to kill Logan? Was Kendall trying to kill himself? Can the guys be friends again?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you going?" Jett asked.

"I'm going to 2J to get some of my stuff. James and Carlos is at the recording studio right now." Kendall said.

Kendall walked in 2J. The door was unlocked. The door was never locked. Kendall walked into his room. He took out the duffel bag from his closet. He started to put clothes in the duffel bag. He walk over to his night stand. He looked at the picture of him and the guys and folded the picture and put it in his pocket.

James headed from the studio. Carlos went to hang out with Jennifer 3. James walked in 2J and shut the door behind him.

Kendall didn't hear the front door opened or James walking in. He grabbed his duffel bag and walked out of his room. He was making his way out the front door when he froze.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" James yelled.

"I'm getting my stuff." Kendall said. James grabbed Kendall's duffel bag out of his hands and threw it in the other room.

"Get out." James said.

"I'm getting my stuff." Kendall said.

"It should of been you." James said.

"What?" Kendall said, confused.

"It should of been you that died in the car accident." James said.

Kendall stood there in shock.

"Get out now." James said and punched Kendall in the nose. Kendall was holding his nose and sighed and left 2J. He would try again later to get his things. He walked in the hallway and the tallest guy from the other day was there.

"Where do you think your going, killer?" The guy said. Kendall didn't answered. He just tried walking past him.

"I asked you a question." The guy said, grabbing Kendall by the shirt and threw him down to the ground.

Jett was walking back from the set when he saw some guy beating up Kendall. Jett pushed the guy off of Kendall and punched him in the face. The guy kicked Kendall one last time and left. When that guy kicked Kendall there was a large crack from Kendall's side, which caused Kendall to screamed.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Jett said. Kendall didn't said anything he just nodded.

Carlos walked in 2J and saw James angry.

"James, what happened?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall was here." James said.

"What? Did he do anything?" Carlos said.

"He told me he was glad Logan was dead and I punched him in the face and he left after that." James said.

Carlos was furious with Kendall. First he doesn't show up to Logan's funeral, then he broke some of Logan's stuff, and then he was glad that Logan was dead?

"What are we going to do? He shouldn't come back in here." Carlos said.

"I'll figure something out." James said.

The doctor just got done telling Jett that Kendall had 2 broken ribs, a broken nose, a basal fracture (which occurs in the floor of the skull), and a sprain shoudler. Jett couldn't understand everyone think Kendall killed Logan. He found out it was James that told everyone. But told everyone a different story of the car accident.

 **Hoped u liked it. I'm not a doctor and I really don't know a lot about doctor stuff. Did deserve to get beat up? Should Kendall be allow to get his stuff from 2J? Next chapter you guys will find out what James told everyone about the car accident.**


	7. Chapter 7

_James and Kendall was in Gustavo's car in the backseat. They sat in silence all the way to the Palmwoods. When they arrived there James got out shutting the car door in Kendall's face and headed back to 2J. Gustavo and Kelly didn't talked to Kendall either. James walked in 2J and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done showering, James got dressed and walked in the living room. Gustavo is suppose to come back in a couple hours so they can go back to the hospital._

 _James left 2J and and started to tell people what happened. That the car accident was Kendall's fault. That Kendall was drunk while driving. Carlos didn't want to believe that Kendall killed Logan on purpose but he believed James._

Kendall was laying on the couch. His body hurt once again. He just wish things could go back to normal. He just stared at the ceiling.

James walked in 2J.

"Where have you been?" Carlos asked.

"I got a restraining order againist Kendall." James said.

"A restraining order? Is that neccessary?" Carlos asked.

"Yes it is. He's not allowed here anymore. He has to stay 300 yards from us." James said.

Jett went to work on New Town High. Kendall was laying on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Kendall sighed, got up and opened the door.

Carlos got some pop and walked in the living room. He noticed there was a duffel bag by the orange couch. He looked inside the bag and noticed it was Kendall's. He then noticed a computer on the coffee table. He opened it and was shocked what he found. It was Kendall's computer and the page it was on was _Interesting ways to kill yourself._

Kendall got up and opened the door.

"James?" Kendall said shocked.

James handed the restraining order to Kendall.

"What's this?" Kendall said.

"A restraining order." James said.

"What?" Kendall said.

"You have to stay out of 2J and 300 yards away from me and Carlos." James said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kendall said.

"You have 24 hours to leave." James said.

"What you mean leave? You can't kicked me out. You don't leave here." Kendall said.

"You have 24 hours to live or I'm calling the cops." James said and left.

James walked in 2J.

"Carlos what are you doing?" James asked.

"I think Kendall tried to kill himself. Look at his computer." Carlos said.

"I already saw his computer." James said.

"Wait, you knew? And you kicked him out?" Carlos said.

"He killed Logan." James said.

"What if it was an accident?" Carlos said.

"It wasn't an accident." James said.

"How do you know that?" Carlos said.

"Because I do. It's his fault Logan is dead." James said.

Kendall stared at the restraining order. _Where was he supposed to go now?_ He left Jett's apartment He got in the elevator. No one else was in the elevator at the time. He got out of the elevator and bumped into someone.

 **Hoped u liked it. Was Kendall really drunk during the accident? Was it right for James to get a restraining order againist Kendall? Did Kendall really try to kill himself? Who did Kendall bumped into?**


	8. Chapter 8

Jett walked in his apartment and noticed Kendall wasn't there. He then noticed a paper on the floor. He picked it up and noticed it was a restraining order. He sighed. ' _Where was Kendall?' Jett thought._

 _Kendall stared at the restraining order. Where was he supposed to go now? He left Jett's apartment He got in the elevator. No one else was in the elevator at the time. He got out of the elevator and bumped into someone._

"Where are you going killer?" The tall man asked. Kendall didn't answered. He tried to walked past the man but the man wouldn' t move out of Kendall's way. The man grabbed Kendall by him shoulders and pushed him againist the wall.

"I asked you a question, killer." The man said.

"No - nowhere." Kendall said.

The man pushed Kendall to the floor and kicked him in the stomach. The man walked away a couple minutes later.

Kendall got up and left the Palmwoods.

"I think you should dropped the restraining order." Carlos said.

"What?" James said.

"It was an accident." Carlos said.

"No it wasn't." James said.

"Why can't believe that it was an accident?" Carlos said.

Kendall walked out of the Palmwoods just stood in the road.

Carlos left 2J and walked out of the Palmwoods. He stopped and noticed someone standing in the road. It was Kendall and a car was coming straight for him. Carlos ran towards Kendall.

The car tried to slammed on its brakes but it was too late. It hit a boy while another one was on the other side of the road.

James walked out the Palmwoods and noticed someone in the road. Before he could do anything the car hit the boy.

Ambulances and police showed up. Jett was standing behind some people. The paramedics put the boy on the stretcher and drove to the hospital.

 _After the movie Kendall couldn't help but search up interesting ways to kill yourself. 'Maybe just go for jumping out of a car?' Kendll put the movie in his computer and played it again. Maybe he should just jump out of the car._

 _Kendall was driving and all he could think about was the movie. Jumping out of the car. He slowed down some and jumped out of the car. He made it. He wasn't hurt. Damn it. His friends would be fine. But the plan didn't work. Now he needs to find another way to end his pain once and for all._

 **Hoped u liked it. Should James drop the restraining order againist Kendall? Who got hit by the car? Will the boy be okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

James ran over to the boy.

"Carlos!" James yelled.

Kendall was shock. He was sitting on the other side of the grass where Carlos pushed him to. He watched as the paramedics put Carlos on the stretcher and drove away.

James was in the waiting room at the hospital. The doctors haven't told him anything yet. He already lost Logan, he doesn't want to lose Carlos too.

Kendall didn't know how he made it to the hospital, but he did. He walked in wanting to make sure Carlos was going to be okay.

James saw someone walked in the hospital and noticed it was Kendall. He got up, and walked over to Kendall.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" James yelled.

"I wanted to make sure Carlos was okay." Kendall said.

"This is your fault! He's in here because of you! He doesn't wanna see you! He fucking hates you! I fucking hate you! It should of been you that was dead! You deserved to be dead!" James yelled at Kendall.

"I just want to make sure Carlos is alright. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Kendall said.

"Do everyone a favor and go kill yourself." James said and pushed Kendall hard which caused Kendall to fall to the hospital floor. James left and went back in the waiting room.

Kendall laid on the floor for a few seconds then got up. He looked over and saw James glaring at him. He left the hospital and walked to an empty spot and sat down on the ground and cried.

James walked in Carlos room.

"How are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Kendall?" Carlos said.

"He said you deserve to be dead." James said, lying. Carlos was hurt and shocked that Kendall would say that. He didn't want to believed James. Why would Kendall say that?

Kendall didn't know how long he been crying but no ever came to see if he was okay. James was right. It was his fault that Logan was dead and Carlos was in the hospital. James was right. He deserved to be dead. It starting pour down rain but Kendall just stayed where he was at. Everyone hated him. His friends hate him.

Jett searched for Kendall for hours. He wasn't sure where he went. He went to the hospital to see if he was there. James told Jett that Kendall started yelling at him but Jett didn't believed James. He hopes Kendall is okay where ever he is.

Kendall finally got off the ground and left. He didn't know where he was going but it didn't matter. He walked and found some broken glass on the ground. He looked at the glass and picked up the biggest piece there was and began walking away. He kept on walking when he bumped into that tall guy from the Palmwoods.

"What are you doing here killer?" The tall man and shoved Kendall back. Kendall had a hold of the piece of glass. He was going to end his pain right now. But when that guy shoved Kendall again he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The tall guy fell to ground bleeding. Kendall just stood there in shock. He kneel down beside the tall guy and started to put his hands on the guy's stomach to stop the bleeding. The police arrive a few moments later. But it was too late. The guy was dead. Kendall hands was covered in blood. . He wished he was dead.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should Kendall listen to James? Should the cops arrest Kendall? Can James and Kendall ever be friends again?**


	10. Chapter 10

James walked in Carlos's room.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." James said. "But he said you deserved to be in here."

"You're lying." Carlos said.

"What? I'm not lying." James said.

"Yes you are. Kendall never said that." Carlos said.

"Yes he did. He doesn't care about anyone!" James said.

"I don't believe you. He would never said." Carlos said.

"He killed Logan!" James said.

"It was an accident!" Carlos said.

"You weren't even awake. I was awake and Kendall was drunk!" James said.

"Kendall wasn't drunk. Stop lying James!" Carlos said.

"He was drunk and it's his fault Logan is dead." James said.

"Its not his fault Logan is dead and he wasn't drunk." Carlos.

"Yes he was." James said.

"Get out." Carlos said.

"What?" James said.

"Get out. Now." Carlos said.

"Fine." James said and left.

Kendall just left the police station after being questioned by police. He sat down in the grass and pulled his knees to his chest. After a little while he got up and walked away.

James walked back in Carlos room.

"How you feeling?" James asked.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos said.

"He doesn't want to see you." James said.

"You're lying. I want to see him. I want to make sure he's okay." Carlos said.

"He's fine." James said.

"How do you know that? He could be hurt!" Carlos said.

"He deserves to be hurt." James said.

"No he doesn't! He's supposed to be your friend!" Carlos said.

"He killed Logan!" James said.

"It was an accident." Carlos said.

"It's his fault Logan is dead." James said.

"No it's not! Apogolize to Kendall. This is your fault James. Not Kendall's. Apogolize to him or I'll never talk to you again You lied. Drop that restraining order againist Kendall. And if you don't then we won't be friends again." Carlos said.

Kendall walked over to the cemetry and walked over to Logan's grave.

"I know I haven't visited you, or been to your funeral but I wanted to go. But people wouldn't let me go. I know you probably hate me. I didn't mean to kill you. I wasn't trying to. You shouldn't of died in the car accident. It should of been me. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible friend to you. I'm sorry I killed you. I'm sorry for everything. You guys shouldn't of even been in the car that night."

 _"Where are you going?" Logan asked Kendall._

 _"I'm going for a ride." Kendall said._

 _"Cool. We're go too." James said._

 _"I really don't want to go." Logan said._

 _"I don't either." Carlos said._

 _"Come on. It will be fun." James said._

 _"Fine." Logan said._

 _"You guys don't have to go if you don't want to." Kendall said._

 _"it would be fun." James said. "We're going."_

"It should of been me that died that night. Not you, Loges. You didn't deserved it. But I deserved to die that night. I deserved to be dead, not you. It should of been me that died. I'm so sorry that I kill you. I'm sorry that I'm the worst friend ever. I'm sorry I ruin your life. I'm sorry ever existing. I'm sorry that I was born. I'm so sorry for everything." Kendall said.

 **Hoped u like it. Should James apogolize to Kendall? Was Carlos right? Was it Kendall's fault that Logan is dead?**


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing here Jett?" James asked.

"You're an ass James." Jett said.

"I'm not an ass." James said.

"Yes you are. You don't care about anyone but yourself." Jett said.

"That isn't true. One of my friends is dead and it's Kendall's fault." James said.

"Stop blaming him. He already feels bad enough that Logan is dead. It wasn't his fault. It was an accident." Jett said.

"You weren't even there." James said.

"But I'm not the one lying to everyone and telling them that Kendall was drunk." Jett said.

"He was drunk. I was there. I was awake. He was going to kill all of us if I didn't stopped him." James said.

Jett rolled his eyes. "Would you stop lying. It wasn't Kendall's fault. We might of never got along in the past but I know he would never intentionally hurt anyone. Not even his friends. If you want to blame someone, blame yourself. Not for the accident but for everything else. For lying and making stuff up about Kendall who is supposed to be your best friend. You don't act like you even care about Kendall. Don't you know how much he's hurting?" Jett said. "Now I'm going to look for him. Something you probably won't do." He said and left.

James walked in Carlos room.

"Did you apogolized to Kendall?" Carlos said.

"Yeah, I did." James said, lying.

"Are you lying?" Carlos said.

"No, I'm not. I apogolized to Kendall." James said.

"What about the restraining order? Did you dropped it?" Carlos said.

"Not yet. But I will." James said, lying again.

Kendall got up from Logan's grave and walked away. He wanted to go to the hospital and see how Carlos was doing. But James wouldn't let Kendall see Carlos. Kendall decided to walked in the Palmwoods. He wanted his bag. He needed it. He walked in 2J and grabbed it. It was in the same spot as when James threw it that day.

James walked back in 2J and was furious when he saw Kendall in the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" James yelled.

"I'm just geting my stuff." Kendall said.

"I heard about that guy that died. I know you killed him." James said.

"It was an accident." Kendall said.

"Like how you killed Logan was an accident?" James said.

"I didn't mean to kill Logan. It was an accident. And I didn't mean to kill that guy it was an accident also." Kendall said.

"An accident? You stabbed that guy!" James said.

"I didn't mean to." Kendall said.

James grabbed the bag out of Kendall hands and opening the bag and smashing Kendall's computer onto the floor. Then James threw Kendall's clothes in the fireplace.

"Why did you threw my clothes in the fire place and broke my computer?!" Kendall said.

"It should of been you that died. You deserved to be dead. This is all your fault. Everyone hates you. Now I'm calling the cops. You broke the restraining order. And you better not think about going to the hospital because Carlos is dead because of you. He died this morning. You killed Logan, than that guy, now you killed Carlos. You ruin lives. Now leave and never come back. I fucking hate you." James said.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Kendall said and left 2J crying.

 **Hoped u liked it. Was Jett right telling James off? Did James had a right to break Kendall's computer and threw his clothes in the fireplace. Why did James lied to Kendall about Carlos being dead. Should James call the cops on Kendall? Can James and Kendall ever be friends again?**


	12. Chapter 12

_"It should of been you that died. You deserved to be dead. This is all your fault. Everyone hates you. Now I'm calling the cops. You broke the restraining order. And you better not think about going to the hospital because Carlos is dead because of you. He died this morning. You killed Logan, than that guy, now you killed Carlos. You ruin lives. Now leave and never come back. I fucking hate you." James said._

 _"Why do you hate me so much?" Kendall said and left 2J crying._

Kendall ran out of 2J. He didn't know where he was going but he ran as fast as he could. He couldn't believed Carlos was dead. Carlos couldn't be dead. Kendall should be the one dead. It was all his fault.

"How you feeling?" James asked.

"I'm fine." Carlos said. "Where's Kendall?"

"I don't know." James said.

"Did you talked to him?" Carlos said.

"Yeah, I did. And he doesn't want to see you." James said.

"You're lying." Carlos said.

"I wished I was. But it's the truth." James said.

"I don't believe you." Carlos said.

"I'm telling you the truth. We're friends." James said.

"Kendall is our friend." Carlos said.

"He killed Logan." James said.

"It was an accident." Carlos said.

"It wasn't an accident." James said.

"Yes it was." Carlos said.

"No it wasn't. He killed Logan and that other guy." James said.

"What other guy?" Carlos said.

"There was an other guy who Kendall stabbed and killed." James said.

"You're lying." Carlos said.

"I'm not lying. Kendall killed another guy who was just trying to help him." James said.

"Because I was there. I tried to save the guy." James said.

Kendall got in a car and put it in drive. He began to drive away when he had a flashback.

 _"Where are you going?" Logan asked Kendall._

 _"I'm going for a ride." Kendall said._

 _"Cool. We're go too." James said._

 _"I really don't want to go." Logan said._

 _"I don't either." Carlos said._

 _"Come on. It will be fun." James said._

 _"I'll be back later." Kendall said, but he wasn't planning on coming back._

 _After a little while later, Kendall was driving while James was in the passenger seat, Logan was behind Kendall and Carlos was behind James. Kendall kept on thinking about that movie. He slowed down the car and jumped out of the car. The only reason he slowed down the car was because his friends was in the car. If they weren't in the car, he wouldn't of slowed down the car._

Kendall unbuckled, opened his car door and jumped out of the car. After Kendall jumped out, the car wrecked.

Jett was searching for Kendall. That's when he saw a car wrecked. He ran over but no one was in there. He looked around and saw Kendall a few miles away. Jett ran over to Kendall and called 911.

"What's going on?" James said.

"This is all your fucking fault." Jett said.

"I didn't do anything." James said.

"You blamed for Kendall, now he's in the hospital!" Jett said.

"He deserves it." James said. "He killed Logan."

"It was an accident." Jett said.

"No it wasn't. Kendall deserves to be dead!" James said.

Jett punched James in the face. "You are the worst friend ever." Jett said and stormed away.

Carlos was finally released from the hospital and walked over to James.

"What happened to you?" Carlos said.

"Nothing. I'm fine." James said.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos said.

"He's in 2J. I forgave him. " James said lying.

Jett was in the waiting room. He couldn't believe James is still blaming Kendall.

Carlos walked back in the hospital because he forgot his jacket. He spotted Jett.

"Jett what are you doing here?" Carlos said.

"Kendall is in the hospital." Jett said.

"What?" Carlos said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Will Kendall be okay? Can the guys be friends again? Next chapter Carlos learns the truth and learned James been telling lies to Kendall.**


	13. Chapter 13

Carlos walked out of the hospital.

"Hey , did you found your jacket?" James said.

"Did you know Kendall was in the hospital?" Carlos said.

"He deserves it." James said.

"Why are you being a jerk to him? He has done nothing to you! You need to stop blaming him for killing Logan because it was an accident!" Carlos said.

"It wasn't an accident! He killed Logan!" James said.

"It was an accident! Carlos said.

"No it wasn't! He's probably happy because he thinks you're dead too." James said and realised he let the last part slipped.

"Why would Kendall think I'm dead?" Carlos said.

"I don't know." James said, lying.

"James, why would Kendall think I'm dead?" Carlos said.

James didn't said anything. He just looked at Carlos.

"James, tell me the truth. Why does Kendall think I'm dead?" Carlos said.

"Because I told him you were." James said.

"Why would you do that?!" Carlos said.

"Because he ruin lives! He killed Logan!" James said.

"He didn't mean to kill Logan! It was an accident!" Carlos said and began walking in the hospital.

"Where you going?" James asked.

"I'm going to make sure Kendall will be okay." Carlos said and walked away.

James went back in 2J and stared at a picture. It was a picture of all the guys.

"How did everything go wrong?" James said to himself.

James took a deep breath and walked in the room.

"How is he doing?" James asked.

"He haven't woke up yet." Carlos said. "Why are you even here?"

"Because I was just seeing how he was doing." James.

"Kendall wake up. Please. We need you." Someone said.

Kendall blinked and opened his eyes.

"Kendall? I'm so glad you're awake." James said.

"We thought we lost after the car accident." Carlos said.

"Car accident? That was weeks ago." Kendall said.

"It was actually 2 months ago. You been in a coma for two months." James said.

"W -What?" Kendall said.

A doctor came in.

"How you feeling?" The doctor said.

"I couldn't been in a coma for 2 months! I was just awake yesterday!" Kendall said, started to freak out.

"Mr. Knight you need to calm down." The doctor said.

"Kendall -" James began but was cut off.

"It was an accident." Kendall whispered.

"What was an accident?" James asked confused.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Kendall said looking at James then passed out.

James was confused. Very confused. James and Carlos walked out Kendall's room and back in the waiting room. Both was very confused.

"What did Kendall mean by it was an accident?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea." James said.

"And why does he think you hate him?" Carlos said.

"I don't know." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. The end I had planned out since the beginning. Next chapter will be up hopefully by the end of the week or sooner.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall opened his eyes and looked around. No one else was in the room. He couldn't of been in a coma for 2 months. He couldn't of. He looked over to the side table and tried gabbing something.

Carlos knocked on the door and opened it, walking in Kendall's room and saw Kendall trying to grab something from the table.

"Kendall? What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"I was getting the cup of water." Kendall said.

"Okay." Carlos said. "What did you mean by it was an accident?"

"What?" Kendall said.

"You said it was an accident? What was?" Carlos said.

"The car accident." Kendall said.

"How is he doing?" James asked.

"He blames himself for the car accident." Carlos said.

"Is that what he meant when he said it was an accident?" James said.

"I guess so." Carlos said.

"Why would he blame himself?" James said.

"I have no idea." Carlos said. "Maybe because he was driving, but it wasn't his fault."

Kendall got released from the hospital a few hours later and sat in the backseat. He was quiet the whole car ride. The guys arrived in 2J and Kendall walked in his room. He looked around the room. All of his stuff was there. And his computer was there too. He ran to it and turned it on. It was on the same page it was right before the car accident. _Interesting ways to kill yourself._ Kendall was looking through the page, not noticing someone walked in.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"N - Nothing." Kendall said, closing the computer before James could see it. "I'm going to take a shower." He said and went in the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

James looked at Kendall's computer. He grabbed it and opened it up. He looked at the page in shock. Then it hit him. Kendall did mean for the accident to happen. Kendall was the reason Logan was dead. Kendall cajused the accident.

 **Hoped u liked it. So sorry it took me forever to do this chapter. There's only a few chapters left of this story. Next chapter I'm going to try and get up this weekend. And if you haven't saw my profile page, I'm doing a poll for what story I should or you can vote in the comments or PM me.**

 **Story Idea 1: Who Did It?**

 **After what suppose to be a fun night turns into a night the guys will never forget. When Kendall gets shot, his three best friends must figure out who shot Kendall. Could one of his friends actually shoot him? Or was it someone else? And will Kendall be okay?**

 **Story Idea 2: Web Of Lies**

 **He lies about everything. But everyone believes his lies but the truth comes out one way or another. Now he must cover up his lies before he loses his friends.**

 **Story Idea 3: The Forgotten**

 **When Kendall get kicked out of the band he gets replaced by Wally. The next day it like the guys forgot about him. How could they forget about their best friend? How could they kicked him out of the band and replaced him? How could he be forgotten by his friends?**

 **Story Idea 4. I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll gove you credit.**

 **He was crazy. He knew he was crazy. But his friends didn't know he was crazy until one day when something happened. Now they must get their friend help before he hurts someone or himself.**

 **Story Idea 5: Again, I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll gove you credit.**

 **They stuck together through thick and thin but after a fire at the Palmwoods. The guys only have each other. But what if one of them was to blame for the fire. Did he really caused the fire? Or someone else?**


	15. Chapter 15

Kendall walked out the bathroom and saw James on his computer.

"What are you doing on my computer?" Kendall said.

"Did you try to kill yourself?" James said.

"What?" Kendall said.

"Did you try to kill yourself during the accident?" James said.

"N - no." Kendall said lying.

"You're lying." James said. "Why?"

"Why what?" Kendall said.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" James said.

Kendall wanted to run. He didn't know what to do or say. So he ran out of the apartment.

James went in the livingroom.

"Why did Kendall ran out of the apartment?" Carlos asked.

"He tried to kill himself during the accident." James said.

"What?" Carlos said.

"We have to go find him. I think he's going to try and kill himself again." James said.

Kendall looked over the ledge and looked down at the water. He got ready to jump.

"Kendall!" James and Carlos noth yelled. "Don't jump!"

"I'm sorry." Kendall said and jumped.

"Kendall!" James and Carlos said.

James looked down at the water and without thinking twice, he jumped in after Kendall.

"James!" Carlos said.

 **Hoped u liked it. There's only one more chapter left of this story. I'm sorry it took forever but I'm trying to finish all my old stories before I start my new ones.**


	16. Chapter 16

"This is all your fault! He's dead because of you!" Carlos said.

"It was an accident." Kendall said.

"He tried to save you! And now James is dead because of you!" Carlos said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kendall said repeating it over and over.

Kendall woked up. "It's all my fault." Kendall whispered with tears streaming down his face.

Carlos walked in James room.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Carlos said.

"I'm fine. How's Kendall?" James said.

"The doctors said he's going to be fine." Carlos said.

"Good. When can I leave?" James said.

"I don't know. The doctors didn't said." Carlos said.

Kendall wanted the pain. It was his fault. He caused all of this.

 _"Where are you going?" Logan asked Kendall._

 _"I'm going for a ride." Kendall said._

 _"Cool. We're go too." James said._

 _"No. That's not neccessarily." Kendall said._

 _"Come on it'll be fun." James said._

 _"No it won't." Kendall said._

 _"Why don't you want us to go?" Logan said._

 _"N - No reason. Let's go." Kendall said and left the apartment while James, Logan, and Carlos looked at each other confused._

 _Kendall got in the car and fumbled with the keys, trying to leave before the guys came but it was too late. The guys got in._

 _Kendall was driving, James was in the passenger seat, messing with the radio, Carlos was behind James sleeping and Logan was behind Kendall reading a book. Kendall looked back in the road and was about to jumped out but he swerve, causing the driver side to get hit by the guard well._

 _"G - Guys?" James asked, looking around. He looked in the driver seat but it was empty. He looked behind him and saw half of Logan's body out of the car. James grabbed his cellphone and called 911._

 _"Did they find Kendall?" Carlos said._

 _"Not yet." James said._

 _"Where could he possibly go?" Carlos said._

 _"I don't know." James said. Just then two doctors was pushing a stretcher and James and Carlos looked and saw Kendall._

 _Logan was dead and Kendall was in a coma. James was hoping Kendall wil be okay. He couldn't lose him too. Carlos was quiet but he wished Kendall would wake up._

James was happy he could leave. Now he can go see Kendall.

"Can we see him?" James said.

"I'm sorry. No visitors right now. A doctor will be right out." The nurse said.

A doctor came out.

"When can we see him?" Carlos said.

"You can see him now. But only for a few minutes." The docotor said.

Carlos and James walked in Kendall's room but Kendall wasn't in bed. He was by the window. They ran over to him.

"Let me go!" Kendall yelled, trying to get away.

Doctors rushed in and grabbed Kendall.

After a few days being stuck at the hospital, Kendall was released.

"Stop blaming yourself. The accident wasn't your fault." James said.

"It was my fault." Kendall said.

"No, it wasn't. It was an accident." Carlos said.

After some time, Kendall stopped blaming himself for the accident.

What happened that night was an accident. An terrible accident.

 **Hoped u liked it. This is the last chapter. I just lost interest in writing this story. But I'm going to upload new stories soon.**


End file.
